


Followed Him Home [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Culture, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Destroy Ending, Gen, Hope, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Followed Him Home" by madamebadger.</p>
<p>"In which Shepard was the greatest mom, because she gave Grunt a pony.</p>
<p>Only for “pony,” read “kakliosaur.” For “mom,” read “battlemaster.” And for “greatest,” read “Oh my god, who thought that was a good idea?”</p>
<p>But things worked out—as they do, as they will—in the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followed Him Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Followed Him Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369528) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



Length: 20:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/followed%20him%20home.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! The voice effects took SO LONG. I think my voice is just too high to deepen into anything remotely sounding like Grunt (while still sounding understandable) with the "change pitch" effect so I gave up on that and went with the least silly sounding option. Also, god bless the Internet and nerdy fans for making Mass Effect voice tutorials. Used to fill my "chosen family" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and my "read with breaths" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
